tmsvictoria2fandomcom-20200214-history
Advice from the Grave
Here's where you all can just "tell the story" of your experiences with Victoria 2.. Prussia: We were minding our own business, keeping our economy up, when Russia, out of the blue decides to attack us. This was surprising and bad because as we focused on our economic part of the country, we were not worrying about our army, so our army was not as good as it could have been. When war was declared our allies all came to our rescue.....with about one regiment of soldiers each. In the end we had to give up about five squares of our country. Then, just as we had managed to recover a little bit from Russia's attack, Austria took advantage of our weakened state to attack us. To add insult to injury, rebel factions popped up in all but a few of our territories. Needless to say, we lost. Austria: Right from the beginning we began research for our experimental railroad and after some time we were given the technology to build across the country. Luckly, we've managed to keep the country at peace. Also, as the railroad was being researched, we built our armies and our navy to begin some colinization in central africa. The thing that helped us throughout the year was our budjet that with each day we would make between 200£ and 400£. Now our army consists of over 150K soldiers and over 40 ships. Also, when Russia, Spain, and their allies attacked Prussia, many of those countries asked us for military access in our country but we declined all of them because we didn't want to be affiliated with any war or fighting. The Colonization process was very difficult as it required Austria to have a port within a certain distace from the region we wanted to colonize. Our immeadiate tactical responce was to ask millitary access of Morocco. After it was denied, we went about improving political relations with Morocco. We were in the middle of improving relations with Morocco when war broke out with Prussia and Russia. We were then severly occpied with denying other countries millitary access to our soil in effeorts to avoid future conflict and involvement in the Russo-Prussian war. Japan: Japan had little resources and population to expend, so we had to make decisions based around that fact. Raising taxes, tariffs, and messing with the budget at will did not lead to success; it led to crisis. After deciding against all war and conflict, the economy stablaized and eventually began to grow along with our innovation research. At last, we began to see the positive benefits of peaceful innovative thinking, though became somewhat dull as a result. France: While we were France, we basically raised our prestige by making sure we were in good hands with other countries. We tried to make alliances with countries to further our strength as a country. Some good advice is to further expand the country. We tried to conquer some land down in Egypt; however we weren't able to in time. But I'm sure we were going to eventually. Rodrigo: Category:France Category: We started off doing pretty good we formed many alliances. We were allied with the netherlands the swiss and the egyprians. We set our national focus on building railroads and encouraged capilatists. That turned out to be good. Throughout the game we gained prestige. We invested a lot of time in Suez over in egypt. It was one of the politcal goals to build something there. We also taxed our people a lot since they made a lot of money. I think we should have sped up time so we could have finished setting egypt in our influence.